hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
Mai Sawaguchi
}} is the protagonist of A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You and the fifth character introduced in the series. She and Reo Kawamura form the third couple of the series. Mai is considered the second most popular character, under Reo. Appearance Mai has shoulder length black hair and puce eyes. She has a large breast size, an hourglass figure. Personality Her maturity is shown through her responsible personality both through interacting with her peers and in her time spent with Reo. When Reo got sick once after they made love in the infirmary, Mai took to taking care of her. Her tomboyish personality is particularly apparent when engaging in sexual activities with Reo, as she would often take the lead. As a result, she is the more dominant partner, prefering to give to Reo as well as to both initiate and take control of their encounters together. It can therefore be inferred that Mai is also a very generous but perverted tomboy, as she would rather for Reo to orgasm in their encounters than for herself to do so. Despite being perverted, she is also incredibly caring to Reo, often checking if her affections are not too overwhelming for her lover. Official Profiles ''Maidens of Michael'' A second-year student, she's grown up at St. Michael's, having attended since kindergarten. Her parents are an average working couple. She doesn't hold any particular title in her class; however, due to her helpful big sister-like personality, others have a tendency to rely on her. A “commoner” in her own words. She's spent so much time at St. Michael's, she's gotten quite accustomed to dealing with high-class young ladies. It's that self-confident attitude that makes her so popular with others, and it's not unusual for her to receive love letters from under and upper classmen alike.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A third-year student, she’s been a lifelong student of St. Michael’s since kindergarten, but her parents are an average working couple. She doesn’t hold any official title within her class, but perhaps due to her caring, sisterly nature, it seems others rely on her regularly. It’s because of that fearless personality and the popularity of her lively attitude that it’s not uncommon for her to receive love letters from underclassmen and upperclassmen alike. She’s dating her classmate Reo, and currently goes over to her house nearly every single day, to the point that they’re practically a long-distance married couple.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Appearances Anime * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You OVA Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You * A Kiss For The Petals - Beloved Photograph ''(minor) * ''A Kiss For The Petals - The Joy of Loving You * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight * Yuricycle Light Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Our Hot Summer Together * A Kiss For The Petals - Kiss Me One More Time * A Kiss For The Petals - Seize the Summer! * Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath! * Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it's a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl * Comiket 77 Bonus Story - The Bud Has Thorns * Comiket 81 Bonus Story - What if a Yuri Couple from St. Michael's Bumped into a Senior Couple at an Open Air Bath? * Comiket 84 Bonus Story - Steamy Secrets Drama CDs * A Kiss For The Petals - Eternal Summer with You * A Kiss For The Petals - Diary of a Live-in Girlfriend * A Kiss For The Petals - Reo's Days of Decadent Reward * A Kiss For The Petals - Dark-haired Lovers * A Kiss For The Petals - Christmas, Three Days Late * A Kiss For The Petals - Making Up Like Never Before * I Love You, Mai-san... Music CDs * A Kiss For The Petals - Innocent Flower Fortune Telling * First Love Melon Kiss Web * Reo x Mai Diaries * Yuricycle * Reo-ppoi Radio Radio * Reo's Reo-ppoi Radio Bonus - Un-Reo-ish Radio - Summer 2013 Gallery Mai Uniform.png|Original appearance, school uniform Mai Casual.png|Original appearance, casual outfit Tma01s result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', winter uniform Tma01f result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit Tma01s2 result.png|''Snow White Knight'', summer uniform Tma01f2 result.png|''Snow White's Knight'', casual outfit Tma01m result.png|''Snow White Knight'', swimsuit Trivia * means "linen robe". * is a combination of and . References Category:Characters